Artists of War
by Zoraida1987
Summary: Zoraida becomes a Valkyrie in her Chief's army, not fully understanding what she is fighting for. But when she meets a group of people intent on joining the clans together, her allegiance shifts and she fights for something she truly believes in.
1. Chapter 1

I stood on the rocky shore, looking out at the dark blue ocean that stretched on for miles. Behind me loomed the crystal walls of my village. Suddenly, a crackling sound split the peaceful morning. I shielded my eyes against the bright sun, searching the cobalt sky. I saw nothing. Then, a mile to my right, a jet of jagged blue light streaked towards my village. Fear griped my heart, as the wizard lightening caused the earth beneath me to quake. I could hear the splintering of our air defense being shattered by the magical spell. I felt rooted to the ground as I looked up into the sky. It had become clouded by an army of crimson dragons. My heart thundered in my ears as the dragon's sulfur breath filled my nostrils. Something within me broke and I was finally able to run. I prayed that I was able to get back to the town hall before the dragon's released their fiery breath upon my village.

I knew that the dragons were only the beginning. Whatever clan was attacking our village, certainly their chief had come prepared with many troops. I wondered what other horrors awaited my village. Perhaps our defenses would be smashed to smithereens by giants. With that wizard lightening, there were probably wizards on hand, though I couldn't see anything to either side of me. I dared not look back again, afraid of what I might see.

This is my life. My clan is constantly at war with another clan. If we aren't defending our home, then we are seeking revenge on those that have attacked us. There is little rest in our land, as many chiefs fight for the right to be King over all the land. I am only a week away from my eighteenth birthday, still too young to fight. But when I am of age, I will train to become a warrior, though I haven't decided which branch I will enter. That is if I survive this attack.

Behind the magenta walls of my city, wizards and archers had already taken their place on their designated towers. The archers have much better vision, so they were already firing at the dragons. Meanwhile, the wizards searched the sky for the intruders, uselessly wasting valuable time. I hurdled over a low wall, my feet hitting the ground as the first of the dragons began to shower my village with their fire. I scrambled towards the center of town, an intense heat emanating from behind me.

A crash to my left caused me to stumble. Giants, were pounding their meaty fists against our walls, trying to break into the city. The boom of a mortar caused my teeth to jar against each other. Smoke from a cannon obstructed my view for a moment. Then there was the town hall, a large yellow stone structure in the center of our village. I ran as fast as I could, other villagers screaming and running around me. Suddenly, I had no need to move my feet, as I was caught up by the crowd and thrust into the gloomy town hall.

All women and children not trained for war were huddled together inside. A few of the older men were there as well. They were too old to fight, so they were employed as builders, to reconstruct our town after each battle. I searched the faces for my family.

"Zoraida!" A voice cried out.

I spun to see my mother behind me, cowering in a corner with my two younger sisters trembling in her skirts. I crossed the room, as the sounds of battle thundered on outside.

"Mother." I embraced her, not wanting to see the tears streaming down her face. I wished that she wouldn't cry every time we were attacked. This was our way of life, why couldn't she accept that?

"Your father, he was working on the barracks today." She cried. "He hasn't come back yet."

I scanned the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of my portly father, with his silly brown hat on his bald head. I couldn't find him. I turned back to my mother, who had dissolved into sobs. My younger sisters were feeding off her negative energy and were wailing as well. Frustrated, I knelt before them.

"I am sure that Father will be here soon." I tried to reassure them. The ground rumbled beneath our feet as a giant bomb exploded. Women shrieked within the building, only adding to the tension. I sighed, wishing they would all calm down. Certainly, my heart was pounding with fear and adrenaline, but what good did crying and screaming do?

"Give us one of your clever riddles, Yesenia." I addressed my ten year old sister.

She swiped at her tearstained face, her blue eyes locking onto my face. Sniffling, she asked, "What kind of room has no doors or windows?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Do you know, Xylona?" I turned to my five year old sister. She shook her head, her thumb firmly planted in her mouth.

"I give up, what kind of room is it?" I asked Yesenia.

"A mushroom."

I laughed, although it sounded forced to my ears. Xylona seemed to relax, her thumb coming out of her mouth. Yesenia had stopped crying and had a slight smile on her face. "Give me another try, I will solve this next riddle."

Before she could come up with a new riddle, something slammed against the town hall, causing dust to fall from the rafters. Everyone screamed. The door was thrown open and two builders hurried inside.

"We must move to the lower levels!" One of them yelled.

"They are have gotten past the inner walls!" The other exclaimed.

It was chaos, as people began pushing their way towards the stairs. Even when our town hall was destroyed, we survived by escaping into the tunnels beneath our village.

"Those were the men working with your father!" My mother exclaimed. I held up my hand, urging her to stay with my sisters. I crossed the room to the builders hunched against the door.

"Were you with my father?" I asked.

They exchanged glances, telling me more than their mouths could.

"Where is he?"

"He fell behind." One answered, unable to look me in the face.

I wasn't thinking, I only reacted. I threw open the door.

"No, lass it is overrun. He is probably gone by now." The other tried to stop me, grabbing me by the arm.

"I won't leave him out there to die, like a coward." I snarled, ripping my arm from the man's grasp. I stepped out into the sunshine and chaos, slamming the door behind me. My heart raced as I took in the scene before me.

The southern walls had crumbled into a pile of pink rubble and most of the city was in flames. Puffs of smoke in the shapes of people dotted the landscape. The spirits of those that had fallen in the battle. I prayed that my father wasn't among them. The southern mortar was down and a team of dragons were breathing destruction onto the only wizard tower that remained. The wizard fought valiantly, throwing balls of lightening and fire into the beasts. I averted my eyes as his tower began to crumble beneath his feet.

I turned my back on the screams of the wizard and marched towards the barracks. They were gone, I knew it. Being on the border of the village and not protected by our walls, they would be some of the first structures destroyed. I only hoped that my father had sought refuge somewhere else. I was in denial, knowing that the rule was everyone must return to the town hall during times of siege. It was the only safe place to hide.

Still I ran through the streets, destruction all around me. I saw an axe and stooped to pick it up. Its blade was bloodied and I wonder who it belonged to, friend or foe? I hadn't a moment to think, before the roar of a dragon caught my attention. The second air defense had taken a dragon out of the sky. I watched its descent, expecting a thunderous crash as it met the earth. Instead, it dissolved into a puff of gray smoke.

Suddenly, there was a green aura on the ground around my feet. I watched in horror, as skeletons clambered out of the ground, carrying swords in their bony hands. The fallen warriors advanced on me menacingly. Without thinking, I grasped the handle of the axe in both hands and swung it. The weight of it carried me in a three hundred sixty degree spin. I opened my eyes, to see that the skeletons had vanished into a puff of smoke. Still another group was climbing out of the earth to replace those I had killed. I swung the axe, killing hordes of skeletons, until I thought my arm would surely fall off.

Finally, I realized the source of the undead was a witch standing a few yards off. She floated off the ground, her tattered dress blowing though there was no breeze. She stared at me with glowing red eyes. Shivers ran down my spine as she lifted her scepter, the skull of a goat on top. The green aura reappeared as more skeletons were summoned. I crashed through them, swinging my axe madly as I ran directly for the witch. She smiled, lifting her hand. I realized my mistake too late as a ball of aquamarine light began to form in the palm of her hand.

I closed my eyes, waiting to be destroyed.

"What are you doing here? All villagers must go to the town hall during times of siege." A masculine voice said.

I opened my eyes, looking up into the face of a wizard. I glanced around, surprised to see the witch was gone. "Where did she go?"

"I killed her before she destroyed you." He said. "What are you doing out here, you aren't a trained Valkyrie, are you?"

"I am trying to find my father." I said, remembering my original mission.

"All villagers must go to the town hall during times of siege." He said, trying to guide me back to the way I had come.

I moved out of his reach. "I need to find my father."

"Are you deaf?" He demanded, frowning. "All villagers must go to the town hall during times of siege."

"Well my father isn't at the town hall, so I am not going to the town hall." I replied, marching towards the barracks.

The wizard hurried alongside me. "Do you have a death wish? There is nothing out there."

"The barracks are gone?" I asked.

"One of the first structures to be destroyed. Your father is probably at the town hall at this point."

I shook my head, knowing that was a lie. "He fell behind. He might be stuck somewhere. I need to find him."

"You are the most infuriating, stubborn girl I have ever met." He stepped in front of me, blocking my path. "All villagers must go to the town hall during times of siege."

"Are you dumb?"

"What?" He demanded, his brows furrowing.

"It seems like all you're able to do is repeat that silly rule. I am not going back to the town hall and there is nothing you can do to make me." I shoved past him.

Suddenly, I was being picked up by my ankles.

"Hey!" I shouted as he threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The axe slipped out of my hands. "Put me down!"

I hammered my fists against his back, trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but he was surprisingly strong. "All villagers must go to the town hall during times of siege."

"Let me go, you robot." I demanded, kicking my feet wildly.

"Listen," he dropped me suddenly, causing me to fall on my bottom. "If you promise to go back to the town hall, I will go look for your father. Okay?"

I glared at him as I dusted the grass off of my backside. "Fine. His name is Zeb. He wears a brown hat."

"A builder?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I will find him if I can. You must go to the town hall now."

"Fine." I turned to leave. Just then, there was a giant explosion that knocked me back down to the ground. Once the smoke cleared, I could see the wizard on the ground next to me.

"Giant bomb." He said, pushing off the ground. His face was bloody.

"You're bleeding." I said.

He touched his forehead, pulling away fingers dripping with blood. "I'm fine. It is just a scratch."

I looked towards the source of the explosion. It was eerily quiet. I couldn't see anyone moving about. I glanced towards the sky, but it too was empty. "Is the battle over?"

The wizard looked towards the sky as well. "I will have to report to the Chief to know for sure."

"Well, you do that." I said, heading back towards the barracks again.

"Hey!" He grabbed me roughly by the arm. "You still need to return to the town hall."

"If the battle is over, no I don't." I retorted.

"But we don't know for sure." He argued. "We had a deal remember?"

I sighed, feeling anger bubble up inside me. What right did this wizard have to boss me around? "What is your name again?"

"What, my name?" He looked taken aback.

"Yeah, what do your friends call you? Do you have any friends?" I asked.

He looked genuinely confused. "I am Wizard 143."

"Your name is Wizard 143?"

"That is how I am addressed by my superiors."

"Alright, Wizard 143, I am pretty sure the battle is over. Do you hear anything that sounds like fighting?"

We both listened. There was dead silence. "No."

"Do you see anything that looks like fighting?"

"No, but the battle could just be too far away for us to see anything."

"We are within the inner wall, I am pretty sure that if there was any fighting it would be going on right here."

He sighed. "Fine, we will go look for your father. But then you must return to the town hall before anybody sees you."

"Why?" I asked as we began walking together.

"It is the rule." He snapped.

After that, we walked in silence, the town in shambles around us. I groaned inwardly, knowing how much work was ahead for us villagers. The builders would be working overtime, while the women and children would be foraging for supplies. Though our gold storages were overflowing, the Chief wouldn't dare spend the money on helping us. No, he'd probably use it to upgrade his castle or the city walls.

"What is your name?"

"What?" His question surprised me in the quiet that surrounded us.

"Your name is What?"

I smirked. "No, my name is Zoraida."

"Zoraida." He pondered over it for a while. "I think I had a different name before."

"Before you became a wizard?" I asked, climbing over the rubble of a cannon. More gold would be spent on fixing this. Defenses was where the Chief invested his time and money first.

"Yes." He frowned. "I can't remember it though."

"Oh." I felt sorry for him for the first time since we had met. How terrible it must be to not remember your own name.

"There are the barracks." He pointed towards a heap of wood and stone. A cloud of smoke trailed lazily from the ruins and into the sky.

I bit my lip, holding back tears that stung my eyes. There, next to the destroyed barracks was a wisp of smoke. It was a portly man, with a silly hat on a bald head. I choked on my own sobs, forcing the pain down.

Wizard 143 looked over at me. "Now will you return to the town hall?"

I nodded, as the tears began to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zoraida." My mother whispered in the early morning. "It is time."

A week had passed since my father had died, but it felt so much longer. I rolled over in my bed. I dragged my finger across a piece of straw that was poking out of the mattress.

"Happy Birthday." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her hand came down on my head, stroking my hair.

I didn't need to see her face to know that she was crying. It only made the pain in my chest burn hotter.

"Come, you must get up." She wiped at her face with her sleeve. "Everyone is waiting at town hall for your Elixir ceremony."

I sighed, pushing the straw back into the mattress. The Elixir ceremony was when every eighteen year old would drink the precious purple Elixir. The Elixir determined which troop each villager would be assigned to. Before my father had died, I had looked forward to this day with anticipation. Now, I only wanted to go back to sleep.

"Zoraida, you cannot be late. The Chief will not like it." She spoke sternly from the doorway.

Sighing again, I pushed myself out of bed. The cool morning air made me hurry to get dressed. I cared not what troop I would be assigned to. I did not wonder what the Elixir would taste like or how it knew where I should be assigned. I focused only on the painful void left by my father's death. He would have been in the crowd, smiling proudly no matter where I was assigned. After the ceremony, he would have clapped his hand on my shoulder and said "Zoraida, my little warrior princess."

Tears fled down my cheeks, as I pulled a brush through my matted brown hair. I felt as if I could not bear the sorrow that weighed on my shoulders. I refused the watery porridge my mother offered for breakfast.

"You will need your strength. It will be a long day." She insisted, pushing the bowl back into my hands.

I took a spoonful to appease her, but I had no appetite. When she wasn't looking, I dumped it back into the big pot sitting in the center of the table.

"Delicious." I lied when she turned back around to find my bowl empty. "Well, I am off."

She gave me a quick hug. "I will be there as soon as your sisters are ready."

I nodded, before ducking out the door and into the thin morning light. Around me, the village was just coming to life. My neighbor scattered seeds on the ground while her chickens clucked madly over the food. Another woman was beating the dust out a rug. A few people made their way towards the town hall, some of them the same age as me.

Out of one house stepped my friend, Alena. Like me, today was her Elixir ceremony.

"Zoraida!" She waved at me, smiling. She was beautiful with silvery white hair and light blue eyes that seemed to look right through you. I smiled in return, it was hard not to. She exuded warmth and comfort. "Are you excited for the ceremony?"

I shrugged.

"I am a little nervous. I truly hope I am assigned to the Healers." She said, walking in stride with me.

Alena hated wars. She wanted to help people, not hurt them. "I am sure you will be."

"Ugh, but what if I am not? What if I must drink the Dark Elixir?" She shuddered.

Dark Elixir was even more rare then the purple Elixir. Only the strongest and most fierce warriors were chosen to drink it. There were rumors too, that if you drank the Dark Elixir, you became bloodthirsty for war. "You of all people will not have to drink the Dark Elixir." I reassured her.

"What of you? What troop are you hoping for?" She asked, back to her bubbly self.

I shook my head. "I don't care."

She placed her hand on my arm and instantly I felt a portion of my sadness torn away. Alena was definitely a Healer. "I know this day must be difficult for you."

I shrugged, not wanting to show my pain.

"I am here for you. You don't need to pretend with me." She bent down so I could see her encouraging smile.

"I know." I forced a smile. "I really don't care where I am assigned."

"Oh, wouldn't it be wonderful if we were both Healers?" She clapped her hands together in excitement.

I arched my brow. "I am more likely to become a Barbarian then a Healer, I think."

Alena laughed, a melodious sound that lifted my spirits. "You are probably right."

We had arrived at the town hall at that point and were instructed to proceed to a platform that had been set up in front. On it stood two podiums, each with a pitcher and a goblet. As I passed the first podium I glanced into the pitcher. It was filled with a thick black syrup, which was surely the Dark Elixir. Although the Chief had not arrived, the town hall was already filled with villagers. The place was abuzz with chatter, as more people filed in. There were only three others, beside Alena and myself, who were coming of age. We all stood against the far wall, awaiting the beginning of the ceremony.

Sometime later, a loud trumpet sounded, announcing the arrival of the Chief. Everyone stood at attention, as he made his way inside and to the front. The Chief was a tall, imposing man. He had a shiny bald head but a thick beard of black that reached the middle of his chest. He wore a purple velvet robe tied with a gold belt and black boots tipped in gold.

When he reached the platform, the entire assembly sat down. I searched the crowd for my family, and found my mother standing in the rear, each of my sisters flanking her. She waved at me, a giant grin on her face. It made me wish my father was standing there next to her.

The Chief had a long winded speech about the importance of this day and how as troops, it was our responsibility to serve and protect our village. I shifted my weight impatiently, as my feet started to fall asleep from standing for so long. Finally, he turned to us and motioned for the first person to come forward.

"What is your name boy?" The Chief demanded.

"Pluton." He replied loudly.

"Pluton, as you drink this Elixir you pledge your allegiance to me as your Chief. Do you promise to obey all orders given by your Chief?"

"I do."

The Chief poured the purple Elixir into a silver goblet and offered it to Pluton. He drank it and a bright light surrounded him. When the light had dimmed, he had been transformed. His short brown hair was now a blonde mullet and he had an impressive blonde mustache. His clothes had also changed. Instead of the olive green shirt and trousers all male villagers had to wear, he was shirtless and a brown kilt covered his lower half.

The Chief turned to the assembly, his voice rumbling. "A Barbarian!"

The crowd cheered wildly. The boy beamed proudly. A girl had stepped forward, ready to drink from the goblet. Her name was Lourde. When the light had dimmed for her, she wore a green dress and had hot pink hair, the uniform of an Archer.

Next it was Alena's turn. She stepped forward slowly and I felt nervous for her.

"What is your name?"

"Alena."

"Alena, as you drink this Elixir you pledge your allegiance to me as your Chief. Do you promise to obey all orders given by your Chief?"

There was a long pause before she answered. "I promise to obey all orders."

I let out the breath I had been holding as she was surrounded by a brilliant light. Her light was even brighter than those before her. When it dimmed, she was floating above the Chief. Giant white wings had grown out of her back and she wore a shimmery gold dress. She was even more beautiful than before.

"A Healer!" The Chief boomed.

One more boy became a wizard before it was my turn to drink the Elixir. As I was pledging my allegiance to the Chief, I noticed that he wore gold rings on each of his long fingers. There was also an amulet of emerald and gold that was almost hidden by his beard.

I put the goblet up to my lips, taking a tentative sip. It was thick and cloyingly sweet, almost like drinking pure sugar. I gagged on it. No bright light engulfed me nor did any transformation occur. The Chief looked at me appreciatively, as the crowd began to murmur amongst itself.

I knew instantly what that meant. I was destined to drink the dreaded Dark Elixir. I threw a look at Alena, who looked absolutely terrified. I couldn't see my mother as the Chief was blocking my view of her.

"Come, Zoraida." He instructed, leading me to the second podium. I watched him pour the Dark Elixir into a golden goblet. Once again, we recited the pledge.

"Zoraida do you promise to obey all orders given by your Chief?"

"I do." I said, my hands shaking as I grasped the goblet. My lips parted slightly as I lifted the goblet, the contents sliding slowly towards my mouth. I was surprised to find that the Dark Elixir was absolutely delicious. It tasted of roasted herb chicken, then buttery smashed potatoes and finally a thick slice of yeasty bread drizzled in honey. It was my father's favorite meal and mine.

My body tingled as I was engulfed in a cloud of black smoke. My muscles seemed to coil up tightly and then unwind in an instant. When the smoke had cleared, I looked down at myself. I was practically naked, with two triangles of leather covering my chest and a brown loincloth hanging onto my hips. I felt no shame though. My hair had changed from mousy brown to fiery red. I wanted to rush into battle right at that very moment.

"A Valkyrie!" The Chief announced. There was polite applause from the crowd and it was then I noticed the look on my mother's face. It wasn't pride or shame, it was fear. My mother was afraid of me, her own child.

I turned to look at Alena, but she had already flown off to her own family, who were gathered around her feet in awe. I turned back to where my mother had been, just in time to see her ushering my sisters quickly out the door. Confused, I turned to the Chief who was watching me carefully.

"Troops!" The Chief yelled, his voice suddenly tearing through me with power. I was drawn to him like I had never been before. I almost felt a sense of worship rising up within me. Confused, I slammed my hand against my head as if to clear it. "Report to your superiors."

Without hesitation, each of the new troops marched out of the town hall. None of us spoke a single word as we made our way towards the barracks. Halfway to the barracks, the barbarian broke off and headed towards a campfire in the distance. The barbarians didn't stay in barracks as they were too wild to be contained in a building. Instead, they lived in camps around the village.

I was being drawn to a red and black building off to the side. As I neared it, I saw that there was a symbol of an axe and a hammer crossed over each other, hung above the doorway. The Dark Barracks, where all of the Dark Troops were housed. Even though I had grown up with a fear of this place, I felt absolutely no terror as I crossed over the threshold.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dim light. It was surprisingly spacious inside. Rows and rows of compartments stretched on for miles it seemed.

"Hey! A new recruit!"

I turned to see a dark man with a mohawk standing before me. He had his arms crossed over his impressively muscular chest. By his side stood an enormous hog, rooting around in the straw that covered the ground.

"What is your name?" He demanded.

I frowned, suddenly unable to remember my own name. I searched my brain, the sound of my name on the tip of my tongue. "Zoraida."

He frowned. "No, no, no. What is your name?"

"It is Zoraida."

"What do your superiors call you?"

I frowned. "Valkyrie 75."

"Report to your superior, over there." He gestured towards a row of compartments on the far left side. Before I could leave, he stopped me with his hand. "And don't be telling anyone your real name. Understand?"

"What? Why?" I asked.

He glanced around, as if to make sure no one would overhear. "It isn't safe, that is all I can say."

"What is your name?" I asked on impulse.

"My friends call me Fuuk." He winked. "But my superiors call me Hog Rider 167."

"Why do they change our names?" I asked.

"I can't be answering those kinds of questions here." He crossed his arms again. "You better get going."

I nodded, feeling even more confused. When I glanced back over my shoulder, he was gone.


End file.
